Moments Of Our Life
by Pam'CulLenMelLark-14
Summary: Drabbles: Katniss y Peeta, Peeta y Katniss. Relatos sin conexión alguna sobre su vida después de la rebelión. Celos, Llamas, Navidad, Hijos, Boda, Amor y demás:Rated M por escenitas hot/Hoy: La Primera Vez
1. La Chica En Llamas

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Suzanne Collins, me adjudico las historias solamente.**_

_**La chica en llamas**_

Las llamas estaban altas, la cama chirreaba y se movía con fuerza, los dos estaban sudorosos, el entraba y salía repetidas veces, frentico, fuerte, gemía y jadeaba, ella gritaba, le aruñaba la espalda y lo recibía con apego cada vez que el entraba.

–oh dios….Peeta…por favor…ah –los jadeos de y las suplicas de Katniss le ayudaban a seguir, a quererla… a sentirla. Sus gritos eran su preciado combustible.

Las llamas alcanzaba el cielo tantas veces, que habían pocas probabilidades de bajarlas, bueno, había alguien que podía calmarlas y acogerlas.

Cambiaron de posición, Katniss arriba y Peeta debajo. Lo miro con adoración y lo beso, Peeta la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él. Reanudaron la faena; arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, círculos, adelante y atrás. Amor.

Pronto las llamas, ya en su punto culminante pronto comenzaron a ser acogidas, calmadas y entraron a un maravilloso mundo de plenitud. Sin desconectarse se acostaron el uno al lado del otro, ni un milímetro de separación.

Peeta después, comenzó con leves caricias que a Katniss la hacían sentir tranquilas y en paz. Oculto su rostro en su cuello repartiendo besos en el.

–mi hermosa 'chica en llamas'… me temo que ese término ha cambiado a partir de ahora totalmente para mí –le susurro Peeta al oído, mientras el también le repartía besos en el cuello.

Katniss se estremeció al sentir su aliento, también se ruborizo mortalmente ante las palabras. Soltaron risas que hicieron hacerlos sentir de nuevo sensaciones al fuego.

–Ya era hora… –le contesto Katniss. Se acerco a él y lo beso. Aquellas llamas volvieron a encenderse.

¿Será que aquellas llamas podrán ser algún día contenidas?

**Hi! **

**Ok, lo admito. Ha sido algo vergonzoso escribirlo ¡pero! Lo hice y espero les guste, es un conjunto de pequeños fics o sea, drabbles de Peeta y Katniss. Diferentes escenas, diferentes situaciones, no todas serán M, algunas serán graciosas, otras tristes y otras cursis. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. ¡Ya saben! Alguna crítica, que si se me fue el dedo, que si me comí una letra ¡ustedes digan!**

**P.D: pásense por mi primera traducción once-shot: Sugar Rush ;D**


	2. Celos

_**Personajes de Suzanne Collins, mío el relato.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Celos_

Lo miraba furiosa, esa estaba demasiado cerca de él. Quería dejar de verlos, pero simplemente no podía. Él le había dejado claro que era su amiga, pero aquella no había entendido el 'amiga'. Le había costado mucho volverse a acercar a él y aceptar que esta locamente enamorada para que viniese esa a robarle a su más preciado tesoro.

Si, se había vuelto una asquerosa y ridícula romántica.

Se puso furiosa con ella misma, el enojo y la molestia le hervían la sangre.

–¡muchas gracias Peeta! ¡Nos vemos pronto! –la chica se acerco a Peeta y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo. La tipa le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

Katniss decidió salir de ese lugar, la panadería tenía una puerta trasera por la cual salir. No lo pensó dos veces, salió azotando la puerta respirando y exhalando fuertemente.

Ugh.

Peeta asustado salió a buscarla, no tenía ni idea porque había salido así y azotado la puerta.

–preciosa ¿Qué sucede? Cerraste la puerta… –vio sus manos convertirse en puños y decidió hablar más inocentemente –¿te sientes mal?

Katniss puso sus brazos cruzado delante de su pecho, no le diría nada. Peeta al final comprendió por esa reacción, estaba comenzando a ser muy frecuente cuando ella saludaba o abrazaba a alguna chica.

Se acerco a Katniss y la abrazo por detrás depositando un beso en su cuello. Katniss se sorprendió pero se relajo al instante al sentir la calidez de los brazos de Peeta, su lugar preferido.

–¿soy tonta no? Debería llamarme Katniss testaruda…

–Mi Katniss testaruda –le respondió Peeta –sabes que tú siempre serás la única.

–ya lo sé, solo que esas… tipas no lo saben, me ponen los nervios de punta, un día de estos las voy a agarrar por lo cabellos y… sabrán quien es de verdad Katniss Everdeen –confeso mientras se ruborizaba y se volteaba hacia Peeta y lo veía sonreír.

Peeta le dio un beso dulce en la nariz y volvieron a la panadería. Tenía que comenzar a tratar de resolver eso o de verdad Katniss pasearía por el cabello a alguna chica por todo el distrito. Ella era capaz de todo.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Hi! Again! awnnn muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews, este ha salido facilismo (me imagine a Katniss arrastrando a alguna chica y fue divertido) jojojo**

**Gracias a:**

**Pyb World**

**CarlaMellark**

**Eriroxi**

**Erica**

**Me hicieron feliz…**

**Kisses!**


	3. Navidad

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Suzanne Collins, me adjudico las historias solamente.**_

.

.

.

.

**Navidad**

Afuera nevaba levemente, pequeños copos de nieve caían con gracia. Katniss estaba pegada al vidrio de la ventana viendo caer la nieve. Tenía frío pero a pesar de ello seguía con la nariz pegada a la ventana

Peeta horneaba tranquilamente panes de queso y además galletas con chispas de chocolate. Espio a Katniss y se sorprendió al verla absorta. Decidió terminar rápidamente llevarle galletas.

Katniss se estremeció al sentir las manos de Peeta en su cintura y abrazarla, se dejo hacer a sus mimos y riéndose como tonta le susurro un 'te quiero'. Se volteo y en vez de que Peeta la besara en los labios, la beso en la frente.

–Hora de decorar el pino –la tomo de la mano y la alejo de la ventana fría, se acercaron a la sala y se posaron frente al pino.

Katniss se tiro al mueble y acerco hacia ella las cajas que contenían los adornos y las luces, mientras Peeta lograba buscar el lado más bonito del pino para que quedara perfecto. A la mente de Katniss se le vinieron los días de su adolescencia, cuando apenas celebraba navidad, toda su vida lo había tomado como un día como cualquier otro a pesar de que, Gale la invitaba a su casa a cenar.

Respiro hondo, no quería recordar eso, ahora tenía una nueva vida con su esposo, Peeta a su lado. Hurgo más en la caja encontrando esferas de colores, bastones, listones y otras cosas que terminaban con –ones.

Peeta comenzó con las luces, probaba las extensiones para que no fallara mientras Katniss lo decoraba. No era buena en ello pero tenía que aprender. Al final los dos se sentaron en el sofá de su sala y admiraron el pino con su estrella en la punta.

–Nos ha quedado lindo –dijo Katniss abrazando a Peeta.

–ahora falta la casa… -susurro Peeta, Katniss bufo e hizo ademan de flojera al tirarse al mueble.

–que flojera Peeta, ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa? –pregunto planeando una estrategia.

–¿pero que podría… ¡EL PAN! –Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina a sacar los panes que había dejado en el horno –¡SE QUEMARON!

Katniss de la nada comenzó a reírse, le había causado gracia la reacción de Peeta, no era molestia o enojo sino más bien como que no se esperaba algo así. Era difícil definirlo. Recordó la escena de hace años cuando niña pero esta vez, era diferente.

–tranquilo… erh déjalos ya que no se puede hacer ya nada –lo hablo Katniss al dejar de reírse desde el mueble.

Peeta salió de la cocina seria y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Katniss pero sin abrazarla.

–Te reíste de mí… –le dijo, Katniss tenía las manos abiertas esperando su abrazo pero Peeta seguía allí mismo sin moverse.

–¡es que ha sido gracioso! Tu reacción… no sé, me causo risa –soltó una risilla por lo bajo, decidió usar sus armas de mujer y hacerlo ver cuando graciosa era la escena.

'no soy buena en esto pero, el intentarlo cuenta' se dijo así misma mientras se acercaba a Peeta hasta terminar sentada a horacadas encima de el.

–vamos… sonríe que odia verte serio –le dio un beso en la nariz, luego en la frente, en las mejillas, en la cabeza, en el cuello y de nuevo en la nariz.

–¿prometes no reírte de nuevo? –le susurro Peeta ya rendido abrazándola de la cintura pasando sus labios por los de ella.

–te lo prometo.

Se dieron un casto beso en los labios cuando de nuevo, Katniss comenzó a reírse, Peeta rodo los ojos y también al final, comenzó a reírse.

.

.

.

.

No tengo perdón, lo se .!

Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!

El estreno de Catching Fire se acerca *.*


	4. Nadie Como Tú

_**Personajes de Suzanne Collins, la historia mía :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nadie como tú.**_

Katniss despierta de su pesadilla cansada ¿Qué soñó? Muerte, sangre, mutos y Peeta tendido sin vida en el suelo mientras sueña el cañonazo indicando su muerte.

Se seca las lágrimas y tantea el lado derecho de su cama sin encontrar a la fuente de su tranquilidad, se asusta cuando oye la puerta abrirse.

–Creo que ya no te he sorprendido –dijo Peeta entrando con una bandeja de comida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Katniss niega.

–Créeme que lo has hecho –una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Nadie como él para hacerla reír. –¿Qué me has traído? –pregunta ansiosa.

–tu desayuno nutritivo y balanceado, para hacerte feliz, ¿pan de queso? –Le tendió la bandeja en una silla en sus piernas y tomando un panecillo se lo metió a la boca.- ¿delicioso, Preciosa? – Katniss rio. Nadie como el que sabe tanto sobre ella.

–sabes, este día se ve prometedor, tantos pájaros cantando, el sol brillante… me enferma tanta felicidad –dice Katniss mordiendo el pan que Peeta le había tendido. Peeta se sienta al lado de ella y también toma un pedazo de pan.

–oh si, solo tú te enfermas de tanta belleza… -la forma en que lo dice, la ironía que usa hacen reír a Katniss; nadie como él para hacerla reír. Katniss decide dejar el pan a un lado junto con la bandeja y se lanza a los brazos de Peeta dándole un beso.

Los dos se separan para respirar, Peeta acaricia a Katniss con la punta de la nariz mientras esta suspira y comienza a cantar entre susurros:

–_nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí, nadie como tú es capaz de compartir…mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir…_

Peeta la vuelve a besar, suavemente, disfrutando la sensación de los besos de su Katniss, ella se aferra mas a él agarrándolo de la nuca sentándose a horcadas. Ella se separa levemente mirándolo a los ojos. Los dos ríen.

–_tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_…

–¿Dónde has aprendido esa canción? –le pregunta Peeta curioso acomodándole un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja –se escucha hermosa.

Katniss se sonroja –no me creerías, así que lo dejare en que… pues, lo encontré en un libro. –alejo su vista de los ojos azules de Peeta, este adivino rápidamente con ese gesto que nada de lo que decía era verdad.

–Katniss… eres pésima mintiendo, pero así me encantas –Katniss se sonrojo a no más poder con las palabras y mimos de Peeta, aunque pasasen 5 años desde una iniciada relación… simplemente no podía creerse que realmente todo eso fuera maravilloso.

–…_sólo al mirar, sabremos llegar a entender que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará_ –Katniss termino la suave canción atreviéndose a acercarse mucho mas a Peeta. Lo beso con fuerza, con el temor de que todo fuera una mentira producto de su desorientación.

Peeta la fue recostando en la cama entrelazando sus manos a los costados, Katniss gimió de satisfacción, un cosquilleo nació en su bajo vientre… esa hambre ya la había sentido hace tiempo; se le hace conocida. La mano izquierda de Peeta se acerca a la blusa y la levanta mientras su mano viaja a la pierna de Katniss y la acaricia suavemente, ella con sus dos manos acerca a su chico tomándolo de la nuca, se pegan más y jadean, los besos se vuelven más intensos…

El sonido de la bandeja cayendo de la cama los despierta de su erótico acto, Peeta sonrojado se levanta despacio a recoger la bandeja. Katniss se baja la blusa con un rubor y temblor inminentes. Se miran por un instante y se sonríen levemente.

–Voy a dejar esto… -titubea Peeta, Katniss se ríe bajito al ver la expresión de su chico del pan, al verlo alejarse se toca los labios recordando los besos de Peeta.

Y recordando esa conocida hambre.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gracias por los reviews **_

_**Oh si, esta canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh se me hizo perfecta para estos chicos… ¡enserio! Estaba escuchándola cuando pensé en Katniss cantándole a Peeta, mi felicidad era inminente.**_

_**¡Muchos saludos!**_

_***Muy pronto subiré otro lemon… relax que está en proceso***_


	5. Ahora Somos Libres

_Personajes propiedad de Suzanne Collins_

Ahora somos libres

Katniss levanta la vista, mira a su alrededor a los rebeldes gritar de alegría, rostros cansados comienzan un canto de hace mucho tiempo:

.

.

.

_Toda poderosa libertad_

_Toda poderosa alma libre._

_Ser libre,_

_Camina conmigo,_

_A través de los campos dorados…_

_Encantadores,_

_Bellísimos._

Katniss conoce esa canción, en su mente la reproduce, baja la mirada unos segundos y suspira, le recuerdan a su padre. Después despierta bellamente vestida, sus ojos se dirigen hacia Coin sonriéndole y a Snow amarrado entre risas. Sabe que tiene que hacer, en su mente recita aquella frase "pensé que no nos mentiríamos señorita Everdeen" ella canta:

_Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma,_

_Corre y juega en el campo con tus bellos caballos_

_Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma,_

_Corre y juega en el campo con tus bellos caballos_

_Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma,_

_Corre y juega en el campo con tus bellos caballos_

_Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma,_

_Corre y juega en el campo con tus bellos caballos_

Después todo sucede demasiado deprisa y a la vez tan lento que le cuesta respirar. Levanta su arco y apunta, Coin cae como la lluvia mientras la gente se arremolina y grita llena de confusión, nadie lo cree. Ni Katniss misma lo cree. Snow no le importa. Dirige su mano hacia su Jaula de Noche pero una mano se lo impide, furiosa intenta golpear aquella intromisión pero es jalada hacia el suelo mientras unos suplicantes ojos azules la miran entre desesperación.

A pesar de la situación, todos hacen caso omiso a los dos jóvenes en el suelo que se miran sin decirse nada. Solo reflejada una necesidad enorme de paz en sus cuerpos y mentes. Peeta abraza a Katniss cariñosamente y le comienza a susurrar al oído aquella canción que los rebeldes habían entonado al derrotar las fuerzas del capitolio. Katniss solo escucha, cuando el comienzo de una estrofa la obliga a cantar.

–_nadie puede creer, hasta que punto he venido solo, Para estar con mi familia. Debería haber estado allí con ellos, cuando se estrello el mundo, pero ahora acabo todo conmigo…_ -Katniss llora, Peeta llora. ¿Quién los puede consolar? El mundo se ha congelado para ellos. Afuera solo es bulla, gritos y confusión.

Los dos se vuelven a mirar a los ojos y terminan la canción –_Nuca olvidare, como me sentí en ese momento… libre._ –Los dos se toman de las manos, saben que ya nada nunca será igual.

.

.

.

_Perdonen el retraso, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir._

_:(_


	6. La Primera Vez

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia me pertenece. Si existe alguna igual… es coincidencia. :)**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La primera vez_

_._

Recuerdo que era un día de marzo, inicios de primavera. Con un calor insoportable que me hacia estar todo el santo día en los denominados shorts. Ya habían pasado algunos días en el que yo, me sentía extraña… un cosquilleo aparecía en mi bajo vientre cuando Peeta me besaba.

Al principio no le había tomado importancia, pensaba que era normal. El y yo habíamos avanzado en una relación con dispares: algunos días estábamos de buen humor, otros días con humor de perro y otros días… como si estuviéramos casados. Con mis recién 19 años de vida, estábamos comenzando a vivir en mi casa.

Cuando me di cuenta de que sentía, cuando pude identificar esas emociones me sentí confundía. Nunca había sentido aquello, o quizás sí, los dos besos que me hicieron sentir un hambre desconocido (que no tenía nada que ver con comida) en los pasados juegos.

Ese dia intentaba permanecer quieta, tenía todas las ventanas de la casa abierta, incluso la puerta. Recostada en el suelo en unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes. Intentaba dormir o algo con tal de olvidar el calor que me estaba matando.

Era mediodía cuando oí las pisadas de alguien e identifiqué a Peeta, su ruido era ya algo familiar. Estaba sonriente como cada día, trayendo una canasta de pan envueltos en trapos. Me vio acostada en el suelo y solo le sonreí, el soltó una risa.

-¿tanto el calor que hasta en el suelo estas? –solo bufe mientras el reía y desaparecía en la cocina a dejar el pan. Vestía a como trabajaba en su panadería, pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

-¡el calor es terrible! ¡No lo soporto! –grite volteándome en el piso, estaba fresco contra mi cuerpo caliente. No note que Peeta llegaba a sentarse junto a mi, levantándome para darme un beso.

-cuando venga el frio me reiré de ti –dijo al terminar de besarme, enrolle mis brazos a su cuello y me di la iniciativa de besarlo. Esa hambre de pronto surgió.

Me sentí un poco asustada, no sabía si el estaría de acuerdo pero… mi cordura se fue de vacaciones cuando el poso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a él, una mano comenzó a viajar de mi costado al principio de mi pierna. Se sentía… bien.

No lo dejaba de besar, una batallas campal comenzó en ese instante. Gemí audiblemente cuando el con sus dos manos me tomo de mis nalgas y me acerco a él, de repente paro cuando se dio cuenta.

-Ka..Ka…Katnis…lo siento, yo solo…- le calle la boca besándolo de nuevo. Me valió un bledo lo que pudiera pasar, yo lo sentía y debía hacerlo.

-no importa, se sintió bien... –le dije mientras le volvía a poner sus manos en mi trasero, posicione mis piernas atrapando las suyas y profundizando mis besos. -¿me acompañas a la habitación?

Era hora o nunca, ya me iba a dejar de bobadas y lo haría, ya había recuperado suficiente información como para no morir en el intento, si el no quería…

-¿estás segura? –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

-¿estás dispuesto… yo quiero pero no se si tu…? –dije sonrojándome en el instante, el valor se me estaba yendo al desagüe.

-por supuesto –me dijo levantándome consigo del suelo, ¿era tan fuerte? Quizás este mas grande pero… ¡wow! –no perderé esta oportunidad.

Le sonreía mientras subíamos a la escalera, lamentablemente me dio miedo caerme y me bajo tan lento que no me despegue de él. Abrió la puerta de nuestra ahora habitación, respire profundamente y me volví a preguntar como hace algunos días.

¿Deseas esto?

La respuesta ya la sabía.

Me lance a sus brazos que rápidamente me atraparon y comenzamos una batalla de besos, se alejo un poco para cerrar la puerta y empujarme contra ella. Sus labios se pasaron a mi oreja y después bajaron a mi cuello, su aliento me hacia un cosquilleo asombroso, yo solo mantenía mis manos en su pecho y el las mantenía a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Katniss dime que esto es realmente de verdad… no quiero que sea algo que tu no quieras, esto es demasiado importante –sus ojos azules me miraban expectante. Carraspee un poco.

-Peeta, tu sabes que yo… te amo, y desde hace tiempo yo… he…pues…sentido cosas que… son realmente… no se… ehm… yo… -maldita sea, esto era vergonzoso, ¿decirle que lo deseaba? Sentí la vergüenza aparecer.

-creo que… con eso me basta –dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él, en ese instante lo sentí. ¿Eso era?…Dios mío.

Me beso con fuerza y gemí, nos acercamos hacia la cama y caímos los dos juntos, yo encima de el. Rápidamente se quito su camiseta y morí. El era perfecto, quizás lleno de cicatrices pero, eso lo hacia mas real y hermoso.

-¿ya sabes que te amo? –le bese de nuevo mientras el se sentó y debajo de mi comenzó a mover de una manera… sentí el fuego que tanto me estaba tocando la puerta. –Peeta…

-ya lo sé preciosa, yo también te amo. –alzo mis brazos y me quito mi blusa de tirantes quedando yo desnuda, sentí vergüenza de mis cicatrices y quise taparme pero me lo impidió.

-eres hermosa Katniss… no te ocultes –deposito besos húmedos en mi cuello, su movimiento sensual me estaba trastornando.

Comenzó a acariciar mis piernas mientras yo lo besaba a él, suavemente y con ternura. Aminoro sus movimientos y me acostó debajo de el, sus manos viajaban de mis costados a mis piernas acariciando mi trasero. Yo estaba ofuscada. De pronto sus labios bajaron al inicio de mi pecho, me quede expectante y ansiosa, en mi bajo vientre sentía el fuego arder de forma espantosa. Primero los miro, mis senos eran algo pequeños, pero si algo rellenos. Su mano que estaba descansado en mi pierna se dirigió a mi pecho con lentitud. Sentí su palma tocar mi seno derecho y de repente, comenzó a acariciarlo. En unos instantes creo que dejo la timidez y con sus dos manos los acaricio, yo estaba en el cielo, mirándolo a el con los ojos llenos de deseo y yo solo gemía y apretaba las colchas de la sabana. Dejo sus manos de lado y sus labios invadieron.

Me sentí en el paraíso.

Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y el, para tener más acceso coloco sus manos en mis espalda para levantarme un poco, yo gemía su nombre y sin resistirme con mis manos lo aleje de mi pecho y lo bese. El me correspondió con fuerza moviéndose como lo había hecho anteriormente. Era… ugh, se sentía genial. Los dos gemíamos por lo bajo.

Mi mano quiso aventurarse, primero por su torso, tocando su pecho trabajado gracias a las arduas jornadas que tenía en la panadería, poco a poco me fui acercando a su cintura y obvio, al inicio de sus pantalones. Lo desabroche como pude a pesar de que las manos me temblaban y metiendo mi mano lo sentí. Era largo y grueso… ¿eso debía entrar en mí, no?

Lo oí gemir en mi oído mientras movía mi mano a lo largo de su miembro, me sentí poderosa y seguí acariciándolo, primero despacio y poco a poco aumente la velocidad.

-Dios, Katniss…

Los gemidos de Peeta eran música para mis oídos ¡lo estaba haciendo sentirse bien! Estaba haciendo algo realmente bueno. El detuvo mi mano de pronto, confundida lo mire...

-no quiero llegar solo… te toca a ti –me quede helada mientras sus ojos, antes azules, ahora estaban oscuros. Sus manos bajaron de mi costado al inicio de mi short, lentamente comenzó a acariciarme por encima de este, sin quitar su mirada oscura de mi.

-Peeta... aah…

Cerré mis ojos al sentir una mano entrar entre mi shorts y acariciarme por encima de mi ropa interior, se sentía tan bien, avivaba el fuego que estaba creciendo mientras el me acariciaba mas. Rápidamente bajo mis shorts junto con mi braga. Su mano no perdió el tiempo para perderse en mí.

Sus dedos me acariciaban con dulzura y lentitud, mis gemidos eran muy audibles mientras poco a poco abría mis piernas para sentirlo más. El de pronto beso mi vientre… oh por Dios, el no… se atrevería… ¿oh si? Su mirada picara me lo dijo todo.

Prácticamente comencé a gritar al sentir sus labios en mi, besando con dulzura y de pronto su lengua allí donde yo sentía el fuego propagarse en todo mi cuerpo, cada célula se alborotaba ¿de verdad, ahora ya estaba en llamas? Deje de pensar y comencé a gritar.

Paro y lo vi quitarse sus pantalones y bóxer presuroso. Mi Peeta en todo su esplendor.

Se acomodo bien encima mio, mirándome con dulzura a los ojos, sentí ese momento único y especial. Deje el fuego un ratito de lado y acerque su rostro al mio para besarlo con toda la pasión que podía.

-ya sabes que te amo Katniss… nunca lo dudes.

-tú también ya lo sabes Peeta, nunca me arrepentiría alguna vez de estar contigo, nunca…

Me beso con absoluta dulzura, característico de el, tan apasionado e inocente a la vez. El era demasiado para mi y aun asi, seguía pensando si lo merecía. Si merecía todo ese amor tan puro que me profesa.

-te lo repito Katniss, nunca dudes de mi amor. –Lentamente su miembro se acerco a mi centro y trague con fuerza –si quieres que me detenga, dilo.

Le asentí para darle animos, el fuego pronto volvió a encenderse al sentirlo rozarse contra mi, solte un gemido audible. Pronto el comenzó a entrar. Apreté los dientes y las sabanos con mis manos, la invasión estaba costando, el me miro y solo le sonreí para que siguiera. Poco a poco lo sentí completamente dentro de mí.

Tuve que esperarme un poco a acostumbrarme a el, lo tenia abrazado por el cuello para que no se fuera porque de verdad dolía y estaba soltando algunas lagrimas, Peeta intentaba reconfortarme dándome besos en el rostro. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando pude calmarme.

-creo que… puedes moverte.-le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Katniss… dime por favor que estas bi…-lo calle con un beso y moviendo mis caderas lo incite a que se moviera y comenzó a hacerlo.

Primero lentamente porque soltaba unos quejidos, al principio eran de molestia, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse excitante. De repente Peeta salió y asustada creyendo que no quería continuar volvió a entrar en mi haciéndome sentir el fuego avivarse rápidamente. El vaivén se hizo rápido conforme nos sentíamos, no teníamos porque hablar… solamente la velocidad comenzó a aumentar, el entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Sus gemidos de placer me hacían sentir en las nubes. No conforme con eso, dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, besándolo con urgencia mientras entraba y volvía a salir; yo gritaba su nombre con ímpetu.

El sudor nos cubrió a los dos, el se veía sumamente hermoso y sexi, con su cabello algo largo, sus rizos tapaban su frente llena de sudor, ¿Cómo estaría yo? Ni idea. Alzo su vista hacia mi cuando el fuego que se había avivado poderosamente me estaba alcanzando a cada poro de mi piel, estaba ardiendo, me había convertido en la chica en llamas.

-¡Katniss! –grito en mi oído cuando lo sentí soltarse en mi, en el instante yo grite también:

-¡Peeta! –una poderosa ola de fuego me lleno y gritando la sentí atravesare y rápidamente aliviarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio en esa misma posición, el dentro de mí, yo abrazada a su cuello, el se acerco a mi rostro y con su nariz acaricio la mía. Yo le sonreí. Me beso con dulzura.

-te amo Katniss.

-yo también te amo, Peeta –le respondí devolviéndole el beso.

Pronto el salió de mí y me sentí vacía, pero sus brazos me reconfortaron y me acunaron a su lado en la cama tapándome con la sabanas. A pesar del calor agradecía el gesto. Después de la pasión la vergüenza venia a mí. Me acosté al lado de él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus latidos que me calmaban. El solo se limito a acariciarme el cabello y el inicio de mi espalda.

De repente su puso tenso –Katniss, no nos cuidamos…

-no te preocupes –le respondí rápidamente –quizás sea tonta pero en ese aspecto… ya me cuido.

Me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –mi chica en llamas ¿eh? –guiñándome el ojo, de repente me sonroje ocultándome en su pecho. El soltó una risa.

-eres un tonto, Peeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡qué tal! ¿Cómo me quedo? Si, lo siento, tarde un poco (¿poco? ¡milenios!) mil disculpas pero no tenía tiempo, la escuela me perseguía entre proyectos y tareas, pero pude encontrar un pedacito de tiempo y he aquí.

Espero les haya gustado y pues, para la próxima ya veré que subo. Quiero aclarar antes de nada que, no existe un horario de publicación (como verán) porque es según se me ocurra y pues, algunos shots son poéticos y otros sexosos como estos xD.

Pues, hasta la próxima y ¡saluditos!

**¿¡reviews!?**


End file.
